


Welcome to Westeros

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, GOT/Westworld crossover, He's not yet the Man in Black, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Ros is the reception host, Sansa Stark scenarios detailed, Set five years after William first goes to Westworld, Touching, Warning for discussion of 'The Flayed Man' scenario, Westeros World, William goes through orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: The Westworld/Got crossover I've always had to doGRRM/HBO own everything and this is not written for profit. Oh and if Westeros World could suddenly appear in S3 of Westworld with cameos that would be so cool.





	Welcome to Westeros

"Welcome to Westeros World, you must be William I'm Ros." And William saw the mirror image of the HBO invented tragic harlot, Ros was in the blue dress from the dockside scene in the first episode of season three. "I'm aware that you've been a visitor to Delos's West World park so we can skip the health questions, and I'll take you straight to the dressing rooms."

Ros turned after giving him a smile and set off ahead of William hips swaying rather hypnotically and invitingly. "You'll find that we're a little different from that park, here there's a main park where people can just have a Westeros experience and smaller areas, where for a higher fee guests can interact with characters from the show and the books in set scenarios."

She turned and smiled down at him. "Characters like me if you fancy a trip to the street of silk."

"I'm sure your very popular Ros." As a major shareholder in Delos William had seen the tapes of what guests got up to at Littlefinger's brothel, however Ros hadn't been programmed with the knowledge of who he was, he was just a VIP to her. He was always astonished by how many Joffrey's there were within the human race. This host was beautiful and uninhibited he would have thought guests would just want to enjoy her body, so exactly modelled on Esme Bianco's, rather than use her for target practice and torture her to death. "But I've decided I'm going to try one of the Sansa Stark scenarios."

"Oh the other red head." Ros laughed as they reached the top of the escalator and she took his arm. "Yes she's very popular, just so you don't have any concerns let me explain all our Sansa Stark hosts, from which ever part of the story arc you opt for, are modelled on Sophie Turner when she was eighteen years old." Ros gave William's arm a gentle squeeze. "Because obviously Delos wouldn't be involved in any 'illegal' activities."

*Other than letting it's guests rape and torture and murder its hosts. Or just fuck them in every hole as hard and as often as they like.* To say that negotiation with the now aged cast members or their heirs had been fraught was an understatement. Eventually enough zero's had been added to waivers to get all the important actors consent. The show and its spin offs and the books were still popular, the new park was rapidly becoming Delos's most profitable venture after West World. 

Ros let him through a doorway into the changing room walking along the racks of costumes and armour. "Lots of different outfits for you to choose from William all bespoke and in your size. From the North to Dorne, either shall we say civilian dress or a man at arms in full armour or any variety of chainmail or leather armour. If you go for the full armour you will of course be assigned a host squire to help you in and out of it. Please be aware that should you over exert yourself while wearing full plate and suffer heat stroke Delos has no liability."

"I checked the catalogues and a brigandine will do." William wanted to check how the Ros host explained the weapons to the guests, so he walked over to the glass cases full of swords, daggers, axes, maces and war hammers and lent on it looking in. "I know that the most you can get in West World from the bullets the hosts fire is a bruise. How does it work with edged weapons, or with a mace, even wearing a helmet I wouldn't want to be hit on the head with one of those."

"Don't worry William our hosts are carefully programmed not to do any harm to guests." Ros moved around behind him and put her arms round his waist. Leaning into him so he could feel her breasts against his back she whispered into his ear. "It's like the Ghost Nation in West World, they have lances and tomahawks and war clubs and they strike at you but they never connect. Don't worry any battles you get into will be thrilling but you can't be hurt. Oh and arrows in Westeros World work exactly the same as bullets in West World. They'll strike you but not break your skin, you might get a little bruised but that will be all." 

"Fine then that sounds ok." He looked down at the weapons, he very much wanted to take his Le Mat with him but that just wouldn't be sporting. When in Westeros. "I'll take that sword and two of those daggers. So what scenarios do I have to choose from."

"Well William there are several, all of which.... Well do I begin with the assumption that you want to enjoy Lady Sansa physically that you're not just looking for chivalric love." William felt Ros's lips brush against his earlobe. "I take it that you DO crave to fully experience our beautiful lady?"

"I lost my host virginity five years ago so that's certainly a safe assumption." William for the hell of it lightly stroked the back of Ros's smooth warm hands. 

Ros laughed and pressed herself against his back a little more firmly. "Well ser then it really just depends what you fancy and how much you want to pay. I'll start with what we might call the vanilla. There's the wedding and bedding scenarios where you just enjoy her company for a week. Either at Winterfell or at the Red Keep, the Red Keep has more luxury and much prettier dresses I must say. In two of those she's a maiden and you arrive on your wedding day. You'll find the lady a very quick learner and shall we say enthusiastic to be taught new things. There's feasting and dancing every day in those story lines then you take your sweet lady to bed every night of course. If you fancy something without the virgin bride there's the season seven scenario, you'll arrive at Winterfell after Jon leaves and shall we say, restore the poor darlings faith in men. Oh and in all of those scenarios she won't mind if you diddle her ladies in waiting or take her on a little adventure to the Winter Town brothel, or the street of silk, she'll happily go along with whatever you desire."

William had had lengthy arguments with the board about that, he felt that however wanton she might be in the bedchamber Lady Sansa ought to be a lady, the waivers had cost a lot though so profit had won out and Sansa was programmed to be up for anything. "If I want something with more adventure, to use these weapons"

"If you don't mind a couple of days wait to meet the lady there's the wildling rescue, she's been carried off by a raiding party you and Robb Stark follow a trail, kill the wildlings and rescue Sansa. She'll be very grateful to her saviour of course. If you'd like Ygritte or Val to be in the raiding party, or both, please do let us know, you'll find Val has been modelled exactly on Lagertha from Vikings World. Now in that case it can be light, where the spear wives decide they like you, or dark where their your helpless prisoners to visit in the dungeons of Winterfell and do as you please with them." Ros slipped a hand down to stroke along the front of William's trousers giving a delighted little sigh when she found him hardening. "If you'd like two weeks with your fair lady and high adventure there's the Road to Riverrun scenario, you rescue Sansa from the Red Keep and take her on a journey across country. Again your lady will be very grateful but you'll find you'll have lots of little groups of Lannister soldiers and sell swords searching for you. There's lots of sword play to be had in that one ser."

"Sounds like that might be the one for me but is there anything else." William was very much enjoying how the host was handling him. Again though he just wanted to check if the sales pitch matched the excellent work they had done with Ros's looks and personality.

"Well William if you have dragons to burn, there's the off canon luxury that is the Water Gardens. You've rescued your sweet lady already and you take her to Dorne to enjoy the Martell's hospitality. Now we know HBO completely, do pardon my French, fucked Dorne up so you can have a choice, hosts based on the actresses from the series, or hosts based on the best fan art we could find for the book versions. So let's just say we can give you a Tyene with blond hair or one with black hair. You and your darling Sansa can swim and play to your heart's content, in the evenings you can watch her be initiated into Sapphic delights by any of the four older Sand Snakes or Ellaria or Arianne, oh as an extra treat there's an aged up Myrcella Baratheon as well. You can even share your lady with Prince Oberyn, you can share all those Dornish delights with Prince Oberyn in fact." Ros gently turned him round and stroked the back of his neck with her smooth soft hands still standing very close to him. "And if your horizons are shall we say, broad, the Prince is a host and whatever your desires he won't mind fulfilling them." 

"Now If your needs are a little more refined there's the Eyrie, Alayne Stone is all alone there and afraid for her life, you'll find her oh so very submissive, so open to debauched corruption." Ros laughed and then brushed her lips against Williams. "That ones for those gentlemen who like their sweetling to call them father during the act would that please you....?"

"Humph that's not really my thing." William answered letting his hands drift up to take a light hold on Ros's narrow waist, he asked another question, already knowing the answer and hating it. He needed to hear how it was put across though. "Is there anything else Ros?"

"There is one more scenario, though I barely dare to speak of it." She looked down biting her lip and answered with a level of nervousness that showed just how much effort the design team had put into her. Ros would not meet his eyes as she almost whispered. "I pray to the seven that I am alone here. helpless beauty that I am, with a true knight and not the blackest of black knights. For who but a black knight would book the scenario we called 'The Flayed Man.' Oh ser we do not judge our guests of course, all our hosts are here for you William, to give you whatever you desire. If your desire is to make the fair sweet Lady Sansa scream with pain rather than pleasure, if you want to pass a week tormenting her, raping her, rather than making sweet love to her, well, the Flayed Man would be the scenario for you. You need have no fears the hosts have retain no memory of what you do to them and any damage you do to her can be fixed. Oh and if your violent delights have violent ends..... Give us two hours and you will find Sansa locked back in her chamber, fresh as a daisy and ready for you to begin again. Myranda, Jeyne Poole and Reek are also present should you crave variety. "

"I don't think so that sounds quite awful, I'll have the Road to Riverrun." Ros positively beamed in response and brought her hands up to the back of his head and drew his lips down to hers for a kiss. The host gave every impression enjoyment her tongue entering his mouth almost straight away, he pushed back after a few seconds, she tasted sweet and fresh as hosts always did. After a minute or so she broke away from him blushing just a little. "Thank you, Ros what did I do to deserve that?" 

"You proved to me ser that you are a gallant noble man and worthy of my kisses." Ros placed both her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Well we had better get you out of these clothes and into your Westeros raiment. Should I help you William..... Or should I step outside. As you know all our hosts are here for you. Myself included. If you'd like you can stay here with me for a while, take as long as you want." She smiled. "I'm sure we'd very much enjoy each other."

The first time he had visited Westworld Angela had made him the same offer, concerned about his fiancée and the guilt he might feel he had turned her down. Well that cowboy was left a long way in his rear view mirror. He gently ran his fingers down the long braid of red hair that Ros had swept forward over her should. He knew he had a lot of running his fingers through such soft auburn locks to look forward in the next two weeks. He saw no reason not to start as he meant to go on. "I certainly want you to stay in here with me Ros , in fact I'd like you to take off your Westeros raiment for me please."

"Of course I will my love." Ros's fingers went straight to the bow by her right hip, unfastened it and the there the dress was pooled around her slippered feet, she was left bare save for white stocking's held up with pale blue ribbons. The design team had done a marvellous job capturing the beauty of Esme Bianco's body as it had appeared all those years ago. Ros turned around on the spot letting him see everything."Do you like what you see ser?" 

"You are an absolute beauty." William drew her back towards him as he rested his forehead against hers letting his fingers trail across her torso, he could see the hosts shaved sex was of course already obviously wet for him, she gave a little moan of appreciation for the gentle way he was touching her. He circled one of her pink nipples with his fingers. Her fingers went to the buckle of his belt and then Ros dropped to her knees in front on him.

"Well let me see what I've got to play with." The host made quick work of getting William's trousers down and then pulled his boxers down to his knees. A probably carefully programmed smile crossed her face as she saw his cock for the first time. "Oh you've certainly got nothing to be shy about have you ser."

He wondered what her programmed reaction would be if she found under five inches rather than seven, then realized that didn't matter as Ros spat on her hand and started to stroke his length. It didn't take very long before she was licking him from base to tip. Then she looked up an him and gave him that trademark cheeky grin. "Well William now I really can say I've welcomed you to Westeros."

And with that she opened her mouth leaned a little forward and took him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Still ill with the gallstones so progress elsewhere is in no way swift.
> 
> I cannot rule out ever coming back to this but you can bet your last dragon it won't be the Flayed Man. If you think huh recall that the story line Dolores Abernathy follows involves her being repeatedly dragged into the barn and raped. Delos are complete monsters.
> 
> Oh and first tick in the fan fiction featuring Ros box.


End file.
